


courage of convictions

by blazeofglory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Klaus has his secrets, but Dave doesn't mind.There's one secret that they keep together.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 28
Kudos: 298





	courage of convictions

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: reference to period-typical homophobia, and casual use of the word "queer." 
> 
> also, in case it's off-putting to anyone, there's dirty talk about fisting, but no actual fisting. and if you're wondering, "did Sam google the history of fisting while writing this?" the answer is yes. 
> 
> (love, always, to Sina).

Klaus is keeping a million secrets, and Dave has known this since the day they met. It was strange, after all, how Klaus showed up alone, in the middle of the night, only wearing a towel. And Klaus proves to be a strange guy—paranoid, fidgety, prone to biting his nails and staring hard at something that only he sees. He talks about things no one else recognizes, movies and songs and books that only he seems to know. And for all that this is his first tour, he’s _haunted_ , in the same way that all of them who have been here for years are haunted.

Dave shakes Klaus’s hand on that bus and knows this boy is trouble.

Dave asks about his family, about his childhood, and even when Klaus answers, Dave knows there are a lot of details being left out. Dave can fill in some of the blanks on his own—a cruel father, a drug addiction, being queer. Dave has his own secrets too, after all, and some of ‘em are the same as Klaus’s. Keeping those secrets is how they stay alive out here, where anyone could be listening. 

But for all that’s left unsaid between them, Dave’s never been closer to another person in his fucking _life._

And there’s one secret that they keep together. 

“ _Dave_ ,” Klaus moans, clutching at Dave’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. “God, come on, _fuck_ me.”

Dave grins, then kisses the tip of Klaus’s nose just to watch the way Klaus pouts in response. They’re in a shitty motel in Saigon, enjoying as much of their leave as they can—they haven’t left this room all day. 

Dave has Klaus practically bent in _half_ , knees up by his ears, and Dave has three slick fingers inside him. This isn’t the first time they’ve fucked today; Klaus is so _open_ and he takes it easily, and Dave’s never felt anything hotter in his life. Having already come twice in the past few hours, he’s in no real rush to get his dick inside Klaus, and he can just take his sweet time fingering him. 

“Be patient,” Dave says softly, still just _slowly_ moving his fingers. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“ _No,_ I want your _cock_ ,” Klaus replies promptly, a whiny edge to his voice. Dave angles his fingers a little more and Klaus _moans_ again, clenching around them. “Dave, _please_ fuck me.”

“I will,” Dave replies. “With my fingers.” 

Dave easily slides his pinky finger inside Klaus as well, eliciting a deep groan as Klaus rolls his hips. 

“Fuck,” Klaus gasps out, then he laughs breathlessly. “Is fisting a thing these days? Do you know what that is?” 

Dave snorts. “ _Fisting_? I think I can figure it out from context.” 

“You could do it, you know. I’ve never done it, but I’d let you,” Klaus says, his eyes wild and bright, pupils blown wild. He looks crazed. 

He looks beautiful. 

It’s an insane thought. Dave never would’ve thought it up himself. It sounds dangerous and painful and _hot_. It sounds like the kind of thing you only do with someone you trust. Someone you love. 

They’re in the middle of a war and they’re in a motel with thin walls, and Dave has four fingers inside a man he just met a few months ago, and Dave thinks he might be in love. 

That’s another secret, then, to add to their pile. Dave won’t say it out loud, he’s not that stupid. 

Except, well, he was stupid enough to kiss Klaus one night in the jungle, so maybe his standards for smart decision making aren’t what they used to be.

“Not tonight,” Dave says, then kisses Klaus hard as he starts to pick up a faster rhythm with his fingers. “You want that, though? Want my whole _hand_ inside you? You think you could take it?” 

“I love a challenge,” Klaus declares, breathing harder now as Dave finger fucks him. “I _want_ you, all of you, _always_. I want you so much I feel fucking crazy with it, Dave.” 

It’s not _I love you,_ but it’s close. 

Maybe Dave isn’t stupid for feeling it. For wanting it. 

Love is a dangerous thing to want for a queer. The army will turn a blind eye to plenty of bullshit—to Klaus’s strange appearance in the middle of the night, to men smuggling in drugs, to the gambling and drinking and whoring. But if Klaus and Dave got caught even so much as holding hands? 

God only knows if they’d live another day. 

“I’ll give you everything you want, baby,” Dave says, breathless now too. “Right now, what do you need? You wanna come like this, spread open on my fingers?” 

“Put your fucking dick in me,” Klaus replies immediately, and Dave snorts. He should’ve guessed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dave laughs. “Bossy.” 

“You like it,” Klaus replies without hesitation, and Dave laughs harder. 

“I know I do.” 

Carefully, Dave pulls his fingers out, mindful of the way Klaus winces a little. Without Dave even having to ask, Klaus reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a condom, tossing it to Dave, who catches it easily. Klaus watches, eager as always, as Dave gets the condom on quickly. 

“Fuck yeah, okay, let’s do this,” Klaus says, spreading his legs again. Dave lets his eyes trail over Klaus’s body, over the hickey on his neck and the sweat glistening on his chest, his hard cock curving up, the soft hair on his legs—and he watches, as Klaus bends his knees up once more, and Dave’s mouth goes dry. 

“I think you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Klaus just grins. “You know what would be _really_ hot?” 

“Right, yeah,” Dave says, laughing softly. He moves in close again, leaning down to kiss Klaus, biting and wet and deep, and he reaches down, guiding his cock inside—and Klaus takes it so _easily_ , letting Dave inside him with a low groan. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Klaus moans, clenching around Dave and rocking his hips up slowly. His eyes slip shut and he’s _smiling_ , like he’s just found nirvana. 

“We just did this, like, an hour ago,” Dave points out. 

Klaus laughs easily, but the laugh turns into a _moan_ as Dave pulls out a few inches and slams back in. The smile on Klaus’s face grows wider, and he opens his wild eyes to stare right into Dave’s. “ _Harder.”_

Dave loves to tease Klaus, but when it comes down to it, he gives Klaus anything he wants. 

He snaps his hips, getting so _deep_ at this angle, and he sets a hard, punishing rhythm. Klaus feels so _good_ —for all the prep, he feels _tight_ with Dave inside him, so fucking _hot_. And Klaus is so fucking _responsive_. He lets out an endless stream of gasps and moans, hips bucking up to meet each thrust, head thrown back as he gasps out Dave’s name. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Klaus moans. “Yes, Dave, _fuck!”_

The walls of this motel are thin, and maybe Dave should care, but it’s hard to think about _anything_ right now except how good this feels. Maybe someone can hear them, maybe someone will realize what they’re doing, maybe their most precious secret of all will be exposed—but those anxieties can wait for later. They’ll keep Dave up tonight, but they won’t bother him now. 

“God, you’re so good, Klaus,” Dave praises, breathless. “You’re fucking _perfect_.” 

“Touch me,” Klaus gasps out, arching his back as Dave thrusts harder. “ _Dave_ , I need it—” 

Dave wraps a hand around Klaus’s cock, not faltering in the movement of his hips for a second, and it only takes a few strokes before Klaus comes with a _shout_. 

“God, Klaus,” Dave groans, _slowly_ pulling out. 

“Aw, come on,” Klaus whines, even as he lets out a tired breath while putting his legs down. He’s gonna be sore tomorrow, and Dave just knows that he’ll talk his ear off about it. Klaus props himself up on his elbows, a slow smirk crossing his face as he watches Dave take the condom off and toss it aside. 

“Tell me where you want it,” Dave says, stroking himself as he stares down at Klaus, eyes darting over every beautiful inch of him. 

“Here,” Klaus answers immediately, gesturing to his stomach, already covered in his own come. “Paint me a picture, you beautiful artist.” 

Dave groans at the stupid line, but then groans _harder_ because he’s just so _close_ , and Klaus really does look like a fucking vision, messy and beautiful and staring up at Dave with those mischievous eyes. When Dave comes, it splashes over Klaus’s stomach and chest, joining the existing mess, and it’s _obscene_ to look at. As Dave catches his breath, he just _watches_ as Klaus drags a finger through the mess, then raises it to his lips, licking it clean. 

“You’re disgusting,” Dave teases as he flops down on the bed next to Klaus, who laughs. Klaus cuddles up immediately, heedless of the mess that he smears against Dave’s side as he drapes himself over Dave’s body. 

“No, _we’re_ disgusting,” Klaus replies. 

Dave groans again. 

* * *

“I never thought about what Vietnam would be like before I got here,” Klaus says, out of the blue, as he passes Dave a cigarette. It’s been at least an hour since they fucked again, but they’re still in bed—Dave is sitting up, back against the headboard, and Klaus is sprawled across the mattress with his head in Dave’s lap. “But I definitely wouldn’t have pictured it like _this_.”

“Like what?” Dave asks with a cheeky grin, taking the cigarette and grinning down at Klaus. “Getting fucked in a motel?” 

Klaus snorts. “No, getting fucked in motels isn’t atypical for me. I just mean—being happy. Being with _you_ in this motel.” 

“What makes me different from the others?” Dave teases, but despite the light tone, there’s a jealousy underneath. They don’t talk about their pasts, not really; too many secrets there that Klaus clearly doesn’t want to get into, and Dave doesn’t want to pry. But he knows Klaus is _experienced_ , more so than Dave, and by a _lot_. That doesn’t mean he wants to _think_ about it, though; the image of some other man fucking Klaus in a motel room just like this isn’t a pleasant thought. 

“You’re cuter,” Klaus replies instantly. He takes a long drag of his cigarette, then lets it out slowly as he stares up at Dave, his expression turning more serious. “You’re nicer, too. And a better lay. And, you know, I—I like you. More than I liked the others. I didn’t think I’d feel like this, here of all places.” 

Dave’s heart is suddenly racing. 

He’s definitely not stupid to be falling, then. Not if Klaus is falling too. 

“I didn’t think I would either,” Dave says softly. He strokes a hand through Klaus’s hair, and Klaus closes his eyes in contentment. 

Dave came to Vietnam out of a misplaced sense of duty and obligation, and he’s been regretting it ever since. He didn’t think he’d find anything here that would make him glad he came; all he really expected was an early grave. But after all these long years in this long war, here’s Klaus. And here’s Dave, in Vietnam, falling in love.

He won’t keep this a secret from Klaus for too long, not when any day could be their last. 

Dave lets out a quiet breath and says, “I like you too, you know that?” 

Klaus gives a small smile. “Yeah, baby, I know that.” 


End file.
